Thorned Throne
by Pakkizuki
Summary: What if, on the day of the final battle for the Vongola rings, Xanxus succeeded in becoming the next Tenth boss? X27, XanxusTsuna. Lemon, oneshot.


Written for an LJ community, 'Tsunafish'. This is for a Oneshot Exchange with Pain au Chocolat :3

Warnings: Umm… Graphic lemon and Tsunaslave, I guess? And not to mention poor ending. Gomen. TwT

Pairing: X27, XanxusTsuna, or the XxX pair XD

Rating: M

What if, on the day of the final battle for the Vongola rings, Xanxus succeeded in becoming the next Tenth boss?

X27X27X27X27X27X27X27X27

The plans for the Vongola rings were perfect, so perfect that everything went accordingly… He can't help but share the sadistic glee Belphegor felt when Sawada Tsunayoshi, the kid that was chosen over him, got struck at the realization that he killed the Ninth boss.

From there it was downhill; shock and devastation that was too much for the young boy declined his abilities greatly, that not even the trusted Acrobaleno's voice would reach him. It was easy afterwards. At least, that's how Xanxus' plan had turned out in his mind.

It all went accordingly, until the unexpected happened: the runt snapped. The fight proceeded violently, with Tsuna's confused rage bursting out the Dying Will Flame in an abnormal manner. It was in this state that Xanxus realized why Tsuna was chosen as the successor.

The beauty the small boy depicted was surreal; raging flames that showed his untapped potential erupted everywhere, the power exhibited would have overwhelmed even the strongest Mafioso. And the one taming it was this fragile-looking boy, his appearance contrasting the powers he possesses, and in Xanxus' eyes he has never seen anything more beautiful.

All doubt clear from his mind, he finally realized; he wants Sawada Tsunayoshi. And he would get what he wants, be that the Vongola or this beautiful boy he's facing.

Xanxus was nearly defeated, but the abnormal Dying Will Flame Tsuna emitted was too much for his body to control, and ended causing a self-destructive reaction. That and plus the fact that Xanxus was more merciless and clear headed than the boy at the time, and the man was more powerful and more experienced.

The Vongola Rings accepted Xanxus. For whatever the reason, it seems that the law stating he must have the bloodline to succeed the Vongola Famiglia proved otherwise when Xanxus won the ring and the rights that came with it. He then unceremoniously took his prizes; the ring and the unconscious boy who fought him, leaving the Cervello to take care of the rest.

X27X27X27X272X27X27X27

"Xa… Xanxus… Sama…" Tsuna whimpered, his body overwhelmed by the fiery sensations the scarred man is administering to him. Xanxus smirked, gazing lustfully down on the blindfolded boy whose wrists are tied to the bedpost.

His large, skillful hands then sprawled on Tsuna's lithe, naked body, the very body that just a few months ago withstood the Varia leader's menacing attacks. How strange, that it was now succumbing so helplessly against attacks as menacing as the ones from their battle. Granted, it was a whole different kind of attacks now.

The first time he took him, broke him, _tasted_ him, he felt more victorious than when he had won the battle. He is the only one who could claim this beauty, the only one who could watch that fragile looking face twist in pleasure and pain, the only one who held the power to give Tsuna that pleasure and pain that he kept denying.

Tsuna mewled when his fingers fondled with his nipples, pinching them, then used his mouth to lick and nimble on them. Tsuna's breath came in short gasps as Xanxus sucked on one of them, shuddering at the sensation. He then gripped Tsuna's hips with bruising force, causing the smaller male to squirm futilely, since Xanxus was holding him down in place.

Tsuna was addictive. No matter how many times he took Tsuna, the boy would never cease to fail in getting Xanxus drunk on him.

"Aaah!!" The younger of the two cried out, when the older man dug his nails into the delicate skin, whilst his mouth attacked the boy's neck. He bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder, licking and sucking on the flesh afterwards, then biting down on them all over again hungrily, his mouth consistently doing all of these as it traveled to the other side of his pet's neck.

He was letting loose all of his carnal lust, not holding back a single bit of his intense desire, as his nails dug deeper into the now broken, bleeding skin.

"Nnnh… N-no… Ahh, Xanxus-sama…" Xanxus groaned, voice thick with lust at the arousing noises and whimpers the small boy beneath him was making. His mouth locked itself with Tsuna's, his tongue demanding entrance. Tsuna complied meekly, not wanting to repeat what happened last time when he denied co-operation, and Xanxus began to ravage the younger one's mouth.

Using the boy's obedience, Xanxus opened his mouth in the kiss, and Tsuna knows that he has to do the same, as both his upper and lower lip try to keep connected to those of Xanxus' respective ones. Xanxus lashed out his tongue unto Tsuna's, where yet again he knows he must follow Xanxus' lead, and Xanxus' tongue danced aggressively with Tsuna's submissive one.

Tsuna struggled to keep his mouth open, while at the same time try to not provoke the nails embedded in his skin into hurting him more. The saliva in Tsuna's mouth dribbled down his cheeks, mixed with those of Xanxus' as the scarred man finally closed his lips over the boy's own, kissing him hungrily, occasionally licking the trail of saliva on his pet's cheeks.

Xanxus could feel his aching arousal hardening more in his pants, wanting to be let out. He relieves the boy of his torture for a few moment, the stings from Xanxus' nails leaving his flesh making the fragile boy wince, mewling at the sensation.

His eyesight stripped from him, Tsuna wished he could take off the blindfold covering his eyes, because the suspense and anticipation his body was feeling is driving him crazy. He hears ruffling noises and guesses that Xanxus was taking off his clothes, and felt the bed shift. He's back.

Tsuna's body jerked in surprise when Xanxus teasingly licked his abdomen, then sucked and scraped his teeth against the flesh. He shuddered when the tongue traveled to the bleeding areas from when the Tenth Vongola leader dug his nails in the flesh.

"Xanxus-sama… Xanxus-sama…!" He cried, as he choked on his voice. It all became too much for him when Xanxus started fondling his twitching member as well, teasing the tip and fiddling his fingers on the heated flesh, toying with it. Tsuna's body writhe under the man's mercy, his head thrashing side to side as he came into the man's ready hand.

"You really are sensitive, Tsunayoshi." Xanxus said, smirking. Tsuna couldn't help it; with his eyesight taken, he could feel every sensation multiplied, and without his sight he couldn't anticipate the older man's advances.

And it doesn't help that he's already sensitive in the first place.

Xanxus spread Tsuna's cum on his inner thighs and abdomen, his cum-covered hand traveling around those areas, before one its fingers slid inside Tsuna's tight entrance.

"Aaa…. Ahhh…." Tsuna whimpered, his body jerking as Xanxus started scissoring him briefly. The sight before him was intoxicating, the way Tsuna's body moved and the sounds that he makes is enough to cause Xanxus to go over the edge. Without warning he suddenly replaced his fingers with his thick, long member, shoving it mercilessly all the way inside of Tsuna.

"Aahhh…!!" He screamed, his body arching sharply at the painful intrusion, tears seeping through the blindfold. Xanxus began to move, thrusting his member in and out of Tsuna, harshly hitting that sweet spot over and over again.

"X-Xanxus-sama!" He wailed and moaned out that name repeatedly, and God how it sounds so good in Xanxus' ears every time. Xanxus' thrusts began to pick up a harder, faster pace, and he eventually began to pound Tsuna into the mattress violently, enjoying every screams and moans from the small boy.

"That's right… Just like that… Keep screaming my name…" Xanxus said huskily.

Tsuna wonders if he could last this one; he knows that Xanxus has a hell of a stamina, and that meant that Tsuna would have to endure his violent, merciless thrusts probably until morning. True enough, as Xanxus continues to move hard and fast, Tsuna came.

"Aa… Aahhh…!" He cried out. But Xanxus kept going, intent on draining every bit from the boy, and with that continued until Tsuna had his third orgasm. The scarred man has plenty of methods to keep Tsuna from fainting, and uses them until he feels himself nearing his climax.

With one last hard thrust, he came, spilling his satisfaction into the boy underneath him, as he felt Tsuna clench around his intruding shaft, climaxing a final time as well. Xanxus kissed Tsuna's lips with ferocity, the intensity of his tongue ravaging Tsuna's mouth unwavering as he rode out his orgasm.

"Xanxus-sama…" The boy whimpered, as Xanxus collapsed on top of him. His whole body went lax, even after Xanxus untied him and released his blindfold, and licked a trail of tears on his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Xanxus' pair of red eyes, glinting in the slightly dim room.

"Who do you belong to?" Xanxus asked possessively, locking his eyes with Tsuna's hazy ones.

"I… I belong to Xanxus-sama…" Tsuna replied, causing Xanxus to smirk.

"Don't forget that." He threatened, pulling Tsuna into a possessive embrace, as he fell asleep in satisfaction.

Watching the older man fall asleep, Tsuna can't help but to think about that time when the Ninth passed on his memories to him, and when in his dream before the Ring Battle Tsuna disbelievingly met the predecessors of Vongola.

From those events, he then knew everything. Why the Sky Ring didn't reject Xanxus though he had no blood relation to the Vongola, why Reborn, his father and Dino—though grudgingly— did not interfere in the battle despite the outcome, and why the Ninth was smiling when he died.

Though each had various aspects to their reasons, one thing was clear in all of them. The reason why Tsuna is here now, with Xanxus as the Tenth boss, is to save the man from himself. That was the general reason, and that was all that mattered most to Tsuna, rather than the complicated details behind this turn of event.

Tsuna soon fell into slumber, after returning Xanxus' possessive embrace with a gentle one… Snuggling into the Tenth's scarred chest, vowing to heal them one day.


End file.
